Enchanted
by Cupcakecutie101
Summary: Emma, a destined to be life wizard has lived a quiet life always living in her sisters shadow. She is very dull along with a little attitude, and doesn't really know how to talk to people. Until she meets Matt. He lets her see life in a different way. In this tale, they will...well you will just have to read the story. ;3
1. Enchanted:Chapter One: Enrollment

Chapter One : Enrollment

"And this is the Headmaster's office." Said my tour guide as we walked inside. "This is where Headmaster Ambrose takes care of the Sprials bissness." Most of the kids took pictures. Not me. I didn't even want to be here, my mom only forced me to come because my sister is a student here. Mom has always loved her most. Back home in Avalon my sister always had it better, she got the bigger room, more clothes/things, and all of moms sister really enjoys it here, so my mother sent me doesn't mean I will. I could care less about the Headmasters office. Added on to that, my tour guide was so annoying. I think her name was Sabrina, but I wasn't really paying attention. Well anyway she just goes on and on about how Merle Ambrose is the best Headmaster in the whole Spiral. "Kiss up." I thought to office wasn't even that exciting. It was mostly cluttered with books and scrolls. Yeah spiral bissness alright. More like, I'm too lazy with the messy room, the headmaster looked like he was like 100 years old or something close to was about average height -but since he slouched it made him look even more like a creep-,had cloud white hair followed by a beard that stretched down to the floor, and he was wearing some detailed robe that looked as old as he was. After that he gave some stupid speech on how honored it is to be a wizard, and how he is greatful to see each and everyone of us. "Yeah right, like you really enjoy this." I mumbled under my breath. After his long speech, he gave us an application to fill out. This would determine what type of school we were going to study. When I got my test results back, I was a little shocked. Life. Even saying it out loud a few times didnt help. I walked up to my tour guide, and asked in the nicest voice. " Hey, um I got my test results back, and I'm not very satisfied with the outcome. By chance do you think that I could retake the quiz.? "I was expecting her to say in her kiss up voice "Sure honey, anything for you." I was a little shocked with her reply. "

Follow me for a second." she said. I was a little unsure, but I just decided to follow. We were alone in the hallway. I could tell she was waiting to make sure no one was near, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be her sweet little kiss up voice. "Listen up kid" "Do you honestly think that I care what the hell you get on your stupid application..?" I wanted to say - in my smart ass attitude- " No. I really don't think you care, and stop acting like a perfect student, which you are no where near." but I decided to keep that to myself. " I'm only doing this because the headmaster promised me treasure cards." she smirked. " Just give me the test again, and I won't mention anything that just happened." I threatened."Deal" she said in her little sarcastic voice.I couldn't quite make out what else she was saying as she was walking away, but then I realized it probably language that my mother told me never to use.

Looks like that argument I had with Sabrina was a waste of time. Yep, still life. I decided that I would just have to face it. I thought about it, life...? I was expecting death, or at the least storm. I read over the description of Life wizard. "Always Kind... Never gives up..." What is this?! That's not even close to my attitude. I decided that sleep was my best answer. The only problem was that I had no where to stay. Perfect.


	2. Enchanted:Chapter Two: Sleepless

Enchanted

**Chapter two is finally here! Sorry school gets in the way of my writing time... **

**Anyway...enjoy and rate (: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wizard101 c:**

Chapter Two: Sleepless

After wondering around the Commons for about a hour, I decided to just go inside the library. When I walked in, I couldn't help but be in awe. There were flying books, and so much shelves. It looked endless. One of the few things I did back home was read, it helped me get my mind off of things going on. I guess the librarian -who was a dog...yeah I just kind of went with it-caught on that I was new, because before I could even say a word he asked "New here?" "Yes sir, this is amaz-" Before I could finish my sentence he said " No need to call me sir, my names Harold. " " Pleaser meeting you s- I mean Harold." I quickly corrected."Well we close in about two hours, feel free to walk around and explore." I decided to look around, that's when I noticed a guy that looked around my age - not gonna lie...he was cute- He had dirty blonde hair which curled at the ends, from my angle i couldn't quite make out his eyes but they looked like a royal blue color,and he was wearing a robe that had an icy blue detailing. He must of caught me staring at him. He smiled at me, and walked over. "Hey, haven't seen you around." he said with a calm voice. " Yeah I'm new here.." I said nervously. " Well, I'm Matthew, but just call me Matt." " My name is, Emma." "Well Emma, need help with anything?" He replied. " "Actually yes." " Sure anything for a pretty girl like you." I blushed, and I know he saw it. " Well I don't exactly have a place to stay." I said feeling embarrassed. " " We'll maybe you could come and stay at my house until you get your dorm. But of course we wouldn't be sleeping together." He blushed the second he said it. " Yeah. I know what you meant." We both giggled. We chatted for about an hour,when Harold said on the intercom "Ten minutes until closing!" I found out that Matt transferred here from Wysteria, and comes from a big family of six. It made me start to realize that I was over exaggerating about having a sister. We could've just sat there and chatted the whole night, but then Matt said " We should probably get going, is getting dark." "Yeah, so where is your house?" I said in an awkward voice. He chuckled and said " Just hold on tight." " I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his bicep.

"You can let go now, we are here" Embarrassed as I felt, I was going to take my time here. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't quite sure if this was a house. It looked like a castle, like the ones you see in fairy tales. It was very big, with royal detailing. It kind of reminded me of my small village back in Avalon, but I liked this one better then the royal castle back home. " T-This is your house?" " Yes ma'am. I'll show you around." His house was very big. It had like three stories. I hope I don't get my dorm anytime soon, because I wouldn't mind living here for a while. Just walking through the hallway was exciting. There was a huge fire place in the middle of the house that really attracted my attention. "And here is the guest room. Woah. First of all this is bigger then my parents room. " Wow." "Like it?" I could tell my opinion really mattered to him. "Yeah, this is really nice." "Well, I'll leave you to get ready for the night. Maybe later we could chat some more?" "Sounds great." I replied. I hope I don't bore him to death. I'm not that charming.

Matt's POV

I walked up the stairs from the guest room to my room. She is different, but a good kind of different. Most girls just talk to me because of my appearance, but maybe she will be different. I really think I like her. Pshhh. What are you talking about... you just met the girl you can't possibly love her already. Or could I? Doesn't matter though, she'll defiantly be taken once she enters Ravenwood. I mean with her wavy brown hair, and kind emerald eyes that just hypnotize you- wait what am I saying...I just met her, we are friends. Friends. Right?

Emma's POV

By the time I was done getting ready, it was about midnight. I wasn't tired at all, although I should be. I had a very busy day. I was tired of sitting in the darkness alone, so I decided to walk back out to that big fire place that I couldn't take my eyes off of. It looked like Matt couldn't sleep either,

" couldn't sleep either?" I gently asked.

" Yeah, I'm not really tired." He replied.

" Well at least I have someone to talk to now."

" Well, we didn't get to finish our conversation in the library so maybe chatting for awhile will get us sleepier."

" Ok, so what do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything." He said with a warm smile.

"Do you have a blanket?"

"Why?" He replied with a confused expression.

"I think this is going to take a while, might as well get comfortable." I said with a smile.

"Well, I have some upstairs but to save your time, you could share mine." "If you want to." He added, I could tell he was embarrassed.

Honestly I wanted nothing more then to cuddle under a blanket in front of the nice warm fire in his arms.

"Move over." I said playfully.

I positioned myself so that my head was on his shoulder, and I was pressed up against his side.

"So back to you." He said after a long period of silence. I think we were both enjoying this. Well at least I was.

Somewhere in our conversation I must of fallen asleep. I woke up laying in the exact same position I was in last night, but with a pair of deep blue eyes on me. He was so close that if i had moved another inch, we would be kissing. Why did't I move.

"Good morning." Matt said as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"G-Good morning, what time is it?" I asked tiredly.

" Like ten."

"Ughhhh...! I don't want to start class tomorrow!" I whined.

"It's not that bad." He assured.

"No one is going to like me. I don't even know how I got life as my school."

"They'll like you." He said.

" No they won't, I'm not that exciting."

"Well to me you are." He said in a serious tone that I haven't heard him use before.

We just sat there in the silence staring at each other.

"Umm I should probably go get dressed." I said

"Yeah, maybe we can go do some stuff today." He said sounding apologetic.

**Hope you all loved it..! :3 **

**Please look out for more chapters c: **

**Love you all! Byee :P**


End file.
